<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yuya Made A Group Chat And... by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569879">Yuya Made A Group Chat And...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Gratuitous owo speak, Group chat, M/M, Siblings Sakaki Yuya &amp; Yugo &amp; Yuri &amp; Yuto, Swearing, Texting, Zuzu Lulu Rin Celina and Shay are siblings too, but there's no tag for that, chat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your basic, run of the mill, boredom group chat fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakaki Yuya/Sawatari Shingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yuya Made A Group Chat And It Was A Terrible Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Yu-Sibling centric groupchat fic? In 2021? It's more likely than you think &lt;3<br/>Also: I am very not familiar with any chat based site excluding Discord, so I'm just making things up as I go along : )]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuya Sakaki started a group<br/>
Yuya Sakaki added Yuto Sakaki<br/>
Yuya Sakaki added Yugo Sakaki<br/>
Yuya Sakaki added Yuri Sakaki<br/>
Yuya Sakaki added Zuzu Boyle<br/>
Yuya Sakaki added Gong Strong<br/>
Yuya Sakaki added Sylvio Sawatari<br/>
Yuya Sakaki: Hi! 😃<br/>
Zuzu Boyle: Hi!<br/>
Gong Strong: Hello.<br/>
Sylvio Sawatari: Why?<br/>
Yuya Sakaki: Why not? 😁<br/>
Sylvio Sawatari: Suppose I can't argue with that 🌟<br/>
Zuzu Boyle: Your siblings are being awfully quiet, Yuya...<br/>
Yuya Sakaki: Yuto's not home rn, Yugo's asleep, and Yuri is...I don't know what he's doing, probably something illegal.<br/>
Yuri Sakaki: I Resent That!<br/>
Zuzu Boyle: I just had to say something...<br/>
Yuri Sakaki: I will have you know I was STUDYING like you all should be too, until my stupid phone started going wild and I saw my name and the word "illegal" in the same sentence and I had to come defend my honor.<br/>
Yuya Sakaki: It was a joke 😅<br/>
Yuri Sakaki: Maybe to you!<br/>
Yuto Sakaki: What are you losers all doing?<br/>
Yuri Sakaki: STUDYING LIKE YOU SHOULD BE DOING AND BEING INTERRUPTED BY ANSWERING ALL OF YOUR STUPID MESSAGES!<br/>
Yuto Sakaki: Yuto is studying. I got permission to get you guys to stfu.<br/>
Yuya Sakaki: Shay?<br/>
Yuri Sakaki: Yea.<br/>
Yuya Sakaki: Hold on.<br/>
Yuya Sakaki added Shay Obsidian-Boyle<br/>
Yuto Sakaki: Don't do that...<br/>
Yuya Sakaki: Too late ❤️<br/>
Yuto Sakaki: At least change my name...<br/>
Yuya Sakaki: How do???<br/>
Zuzu Boyle: Click on his name, you should see it.<br/>
Yuya Sakaki: Oh!<br/>
Yuya Sakaki: It's asking if I wanna make him an admin???<br/>
Sylvio Sawatari: Don't!<br/>
Zuzu Boyle: DON'T!!<br/>
Gong Strong: Yuya, Don't.<br/>
Yuya Sakaki made Shay Obsidian-Boyle an admin<br/>
Sylvio Sawatari: YUYA!<br/>
Yuya Sakaki: 😆<br/>
Zuzu Boyle: Shay, don't you dare do anything mean or stupid..<br/>
[Settings were changed]<br/>
Zuzu: Shay!<br/>
Shay: What? I just turned off last names.<br/>
Sylvio: Well that's not so bad...<br/>
Sylvio: YUYA TAKE AWAY HIS POWER NEFORE BENCISUAUUUU<br/>
Yuya: Poor Sylvio, he died. 😔<br/>
Yugo: HOW MANY MISSED MESSAGES?????? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS GROUP BEFORE MY NAP!!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yuya Made A Group Chat And It Was Misused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(For context on why Shay and Gong aren't in class too: Shay is just skipping and Gong...I dunno about Gong)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugo: Booooooooooored<br/>Gong: Shouldn't you be in class?<br/>Yugo: Who cares? It's just a boring "review" of what we learned yesterday.<br/>Shay: Cut.<br/>Shay: Cut Class* that could be taken wrong out of context.<br/>Gong: Don't Encourage That!<br/>Shay: What? What am I doing wrong?<br/>Gong: EVERYTHING!<br/>Yuto: Yugo, you're not at all subtle about texting in class, get off your phone.<br/>Yuto: And Shay, knock it off.<br/>Shay: Whatever.<br/>Yugo: You're texting in class to tell ME to not text in class? Really?<br/>Yuto: Sorry, let me yell it across the room and get us both in trouble.<br/>Yugo: That would actually be hilarious, please do.<br/>Yuto: You were dropped as a child.<br/>Yugo: ❤️❤️❤️At least I'm not still small enough to get picked up as a teenager.<br/>Yuri: If either of you are wondering, Yuto and Yugo got their phones taken by the teacher 💖</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yuya Made A Group Chat And It's Getting Crowded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shay: Yuya can I do something?<br/>Yuya: I'm scared. What?<br/>Shay: Hold on, I'll dm you.<br/>Sylvio: I'm so scared, Yuya don't let him!<br/>Shay added Lulu<br/>Shay added Rin<br/>Shay added Celina<br/>Yuya: Hiiiiii!!<br/>Yugo: Rin Rin!<br/>Sylvio; I'm doomed.<br/>Celina: Yup<br/>Zuzu: I'm not mad, but why now?<br/>Lulu: I asked him to.<br/>Yuri: But why?<br/>Lulu: He's been laughing at his phone and stuff a lot. Call it healthy curiosity.<br/>Rin: I just got dragged into this because he was already adding Lulu and Celina and didn't want to leave me out.<br/>Celina: I want to cause problems.<br/>Yuri: Of course You do.<br/>Yuto: We officially have too many people in this...<br/>Celina: I vote to remove Yuri and Sylvio.<br/>Yuto: Seconded.<br/>Shay: Third.<br/>Yuya: Nooooooooooooooo<br/>Yuya: Pleeaassee Just Get Aloooooooooooooong<br/>Yugo: He's whining irl 2, you better stop. <br/>Yuto: :/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Yuya Made A Group Chat And It's A Crime Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shay: Since all of the suspects are here I'll only ask once.<br/>Shay: Who stole my jacket.<br/>Yugo: That thing smells like sadness, cheap cologne, and cigarettes, no thank you.<br/>Yuto: Why would I steal it? I could just ask and you'd probably give it to me.<br/>Yuri: If I had it I'd be burning it, and Yuya can confirm I'm not burning it.<br/>Yuya: He's not.<br/>Yuya: Also Yuri and I have been together all day basically, so I couldn't have taken it. 😁<br/>Gong: You take that thing off?<br/>Sylvio: U wore that thing swimming, I don't see how ANYONE could get it.<br/>Celina: I saw Zuzu go in your room earlier.<br/>Rin: I don't care enough to bother with this. I don't have it and Yugo doesn't have it.<br/>Shay: Zuzu?<br/>Lulu: Shay...<br/>Shay: I took it off for five minutes and it's gone!<br/>Yuya: Zuzu wouldn't steal your jacket.<br/>Zuzu: Oh my gosh, Shay, I took it to wash it; Yugo's right, it smells awful.<br/>Shay: You Could Have TOLD ME!<br/>Zuzu: You would've said no. And I'm sick of walking by you and almost gagging.<br/>Shay: It doesn't smell that bad!<br/>Yuto: It kinda does...<br/>Lulu: Yeah...<br/>Rin: Big time.<br/>Celina: Why does it even have such a strong smell of tobacco smoke? You don't smoke cigarettes.<br/>Shay: Damn...all of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yuya Made A Gwoup Chat Uwu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Celina is the worst</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celina: Hey guys, wanna see me make Shay unbelievably mad for no reason?<br/>Yuri: Please.<br/>Sylvio: I'm wildly curious.<br/>Shay: Don't do this again.<br/>Celina: What's wong, Big bwothew?<br/>Shay: I'm going to hurt you.<br/>Yuri: Owo<br/>Shay: NO<br/>Yuto: Oh god.<br/>Yuto: Delete this before Yugo gets on.<br/>Yugo: OWO<br/>Yuto: Celina, we're no longer friends.<br/>Celina: When were we?<br/>Shay: Celina, we're no longer siblings.<br/>Celina: When were we?<br/>Yuri: Celina, I love you.<br/>Celina: I'll Swit Youw Thwoat 💖w💖<br/>Yuri: It's probably bad I still find that hot.<br/>Yuto: I kicked him irl, Celina, don't worry.<br/>Celina: Do it harder, just in case.<br/>Yuri: I WAS KIDDING<br/>Shay: Come kick Celina too.<br/>Celina: Do it Yourself, pussy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Yuya Made A Group Chat And Lost A Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuto: I've come here to announce that I'm officially an only child, and do not know anyone in this group besides Lulu and Shay.<br/>Lulu: What happened?<br/>Yugo: You're still mad?<br/>Yuri: Disowning all of you and running off was an option this whole time?<br/>Yuya: I'm sorry Yut, please don't disown us...<br/>Shay: Yuto What The Fuck Happened, Before Yuya Goes Into A Speech About How Sorry He Is, I See Him Typing.<br/>Yuto: They locked me out of the house last night, and I didn't even have my phone.<br/>Yuya: THEY! YURI AND YUTO! THEY LOCKED YOU OUT!! I TILD THEN TO UNLICK THE DOOR WHEH U STARTED CRYING <br/>Yuto: Doesn't matter.<br/>Shay: Why didn't you come over? You could've stayed the night.<br/>Yuto: It. Was. 4. Am.<br/>Zuzu: WHY DID YOU GUYS LOCK YUTO OUT AT 4 AM???<br/>Yugo: In our defense...<br/>Yugo: It was fucking hilarious. <br/>Yuri: Until he started crying. That was a little pathetic.<br/>Celina: You two are pathetic!<br/>Sylvio: I don't see why we're all disowned as your acquaintances just because you have mean brothers?<br/>Yuto: A perk of not having brothers is I don't have to put up with You Specifically anymore.<br/>Sylvio: Ow...<br/>Sylvio: Why did I have to say something...<br/>Shay: Why don't you just come here for a few hours and relax until you feel better?<br/>Yuto: Fine.<br/>Yuto: I'M TAKING MY KEYS AND PHONE, YUYA IF THOSE TWO SHIT HEADS DO SOMETHING TELL ME!<br/>Yuya: Yeah.<br/>Yugo: We're not gonna pull something again, you started crying and it ruined the fun and woke mom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yuya Made A Group Chat And Someone Pulled A Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugo: Yuto, where the frick are you.<br/>Rin: "Frick"?<br/>Yugo: Yuto Answer Me!<br/>Yuri: This is not funny, Yut!<br/>Yuya: What? What happened?<br/>Yuto: I'd like to know too, considering I'm still at Shay's place.<br/>Yugo: Yuri already promised me 20 times it wasn't him, you can't fool me!<br/>Yuri: I still don't know why I had to promise all that, considering you saw the one in my bed too...<br/>Yuya: What was in your bed???<br/>Lulu: And how was it Yuto? Considering he's not lying, him and Shay were here all night. <br/>Celina: Yeah, they fell asleep on the couch.<br/>Yugo: Oh yeah, sure, I guess YUYA put fake snakes in Yuri and i's beds? Sure.<br/>Yuto: You're being ridiculous, Yugo.<br/>Lulu: Yeah, this is uncalled for.<br/>Zuzu: Yuto isn't like that.<br/>Shay: Yuto would've used real snakes and we all know it.<br/>Sylvio: Oh good, I didn't wanna be the one to say it--<br/>Gong: Yuya's giggling like a madman...<br/>Yuri: Would you like to share with the group, Mr. "I wanna go meet up with Gong first thing in the morning"?<br/>Yuya: No 💖<br/>Yuto: You pranked them and got me blamed. 😒<br/>Yuya: I got them back for being mean to you and gave you credit!<br/>Yuri: The Only Brother I Thought I Could Trust!<br/>Yugo: Gey!<br/>Yugo: Hey*!<br/>Sylvio: Gey<br/>Yuya: Gey<br/>Celina: Gey<br/>Shay: Gey<br/>Yuri: Gey<br/>Yugo: Kill me now...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Yuya Made A Group Chat And Sylvio's A Bit Slow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvio: Hey Yuya?<br/>Yuya: ?<br/>Sylvio: When's your birthday again?<br/>Yuya: July 10th...why???<br/>Sylvio: No reason 🙂<br/>Yuto: I'm worried.<br/>Sylvio: Wait, When is yours?<br/>Yuto: Mine?<br/>Sylvio: Yeah.<br/>Yuto: Sylvio...<br/>Yugo: Sylvio do you know how quadruplets work?<br/>Yuri: Obviously not. He's dense.<br/>Sylvio: I'm missing something here...<br/>Shay: Yuto's birthday is July 10th, you dolt.<br/>Sylvio: That's Yu---Oh!<br/>Zuzu: You're kidding, right?<br/>Sylvio: Of course! Why wouldn't I be joking!?<br/>Lulu: Okay, Sylvio, if I tell you that I was born February 14th...when are my sisters' birthdays?<br/>Sylvio: This is a trick question...right?<br/>Celina: Answer the question.<br/>Sylvio: You're all...also quadruplets, right?<br/>Zuzu: Yeah.<br/>Rin: So if Lulu was born on February 14th, Celina, Zuzu, And I were born.....<br/>Sylvio: On...<br/>Sylvio: February 14th?<br/>Shay: Well you had to hold his hand through it but he finally got it.<br/>Sylvio: Of Course I Did! I'm not stupid!<br/>Celina: Sylvio, quit while you're ahead...<br/>Sylvio: 😞<br/>Yuya: It's okay, Sylv, I know you're not stupid.<br/>Sylvio: ❤️<br/>Yuto: Not *completely stupid.<br/>Sylvio: 💔</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Yuya Made A Group Chat And Yuri Needs Help?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri: :(<br/>
Yuri: I SAID <b>:(</b><br/>
Yuya: What's wrong??<br/>
Yugo: How did you capitalize your frowny face???????<br/>
Yuto: Don't give into him.<br/>
Celina: Whatever's wrong, make it worse.<br/>
Yuri: I, sadly, need help with something school related and both Dennis and Sora have already told me no.<br/>
Rin: It's a trap.<br/>
Shay: Why would we help you? It's funnier to watch you struggle.<br/>
Celina: I agree 1000% with Shay.<br/>
Yuri: &gt;:[<br/>
Yuya: Don't let them get to you, Yuri, I'll help you.<br/>
Sylvio: I'll plan your funeral.<br/>
Yuto: The fact he didn't ask irl tells me this was Definitely a trap...<br/>
Zuzu: Sylvio, Knock it off.<br/>
Zuzu: We both know I'm planning his funeral.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Jet Made A Group Chat And...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugo: Who changed all the contacts in my phone to Sonic characters and why?<br/>
Yuri: I don't know the who, but the why is Obviously, dear spiky, blue haired brother.<br/>
Yuto: Don't forget speed obsessed.<br/>
[Settings were changed]<br/>
Sonic: What did you do?<br/>
Sonic: -_- I hateyou<br/>
Amy: Yuya...<br/>
Amy: YUYA<br/>
Jet: What's wrong?<br/>
Sonic: SO IT WAS YOU THAT DID IT ON MY PHONETOO<br/>
Blaze: Wait, I don't know sonic, who's who?<br/>
Jet: 'm Yuya ❤️<br/>
Amy: Zuzu...<br/>
Sonic: I AM NOT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, I AM YUGO!<br/>
Shadow: I just wanna see who he made me.<br/>
Shadow: I don't want siblings anymore.<br/>
Jet: What's wrong, Yut?<br/>
Espio: Wait if Yut's Shadow who am I?<br/>
Espio: Who the fuck is Espio?<br/>
Blaze: Yuya, I am begging you to change everything back, I'm so lost.<br/>
Espio: I'd do it but I don't even know who's who now.<br/>
Blaze: I'm assuming that makes "espio" Shay...<br/>
Maria: Yuya, please...also, who's Blaze? I'm very lost...<br/>
Blaze: Celina! Who're you?<br/>
Maria: Lulu<br/>
Mephiles: Why do you even know so many Sonic characters, Yuya?<br/>
Mephiles: What is a mephiles and why does it feel like an insult?<br/>
Jet: Don't worry about it, Yuri.<br/>
Sonic: Yuya I hate you so much, stop this.<br/>
Jet: No. ❤️<br/>
Espio: Hey Gong?<br/>
Knuckles: Don't drag Gong into this...<br/>
Espio: Fine.<br/>
Espio: Rin?<br/>
Sally: Leave me out too...<br/>
Espio: FINE!<br/>
Espio: Sylvio?!<br/>
Tails: God no.<br/>
Tails: YUYA I WILL KILL YOU<br/>
Jet: Tails is my favorite character.<br/>
Tails: Really--<br/>
Jet: Yeah!<br/>
Blaze: Disgusting.<br/>
Espio: Alright, cool.<br/>
Tails: Wait, what did you need anyways?<br/>
[Settings were changed]<br/>
Yugo: I don't like that happening again...<br/>
Yugo: THANK YOU SO MUCH SHAY I COULD KISS YOU<br/>
Shay: Don't<br/>
Yuto: Don't<br/>
Rin: Don't<br/>
Yugo: I wouldn't really. Eww.<br/>
Bastard: That was fun while it lasted.<br/>
Bastard: WHY IS MY NAME A BAD WORD--<br/>
Shay: Revenge for making me "an anthropomorphic chameleon, who mainly serves as an intelligent ninja warrior and a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency."<br/>
Shay: Whatever the hell that means.<br/>
Celina: Shay, you're truly a hero of the people.<br/>
✨: He probably changed other things too...<br/>
✨: Why is my name--<br/>
Shay: Gonna be honest.<br/>
Shay: I forgot how you spell your name, just that it's stupid.<br/>
✨: SYLVIO!<br/>
Shay: That's nice, ✨.<br/>
[Settings were changed]<br/>
Yuya 😁: There you go, Sylv<br/>
✨Sylvio✨: ?<br/>
✨Sylvio✨: I approve, thank you.<br/>
Rin: How did you forget to spell that so fast??<br/>
Shay: Oh, I didn't. I just hate his name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to google random Sonic characters for this--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Yuya Made A Group Chat~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh, Sylvio...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✨Sylvio✨: Helllloo~<br/>Shay: Don't "~" us.<br/>✨Sylvio✨: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Shay: I despise you.<br/>✨Sylvio✨: You're~ just~ jealous~ that~ I'm~ cuter~ than~ you~<br/>Yuri: Could you get any gayer?<br/>Sylvio: Sure, Hey Yuya.<br/>Lulu: The noise Yuto just made was unholy-<br/>✨Sylvio✨: Jealous or something, Yut?<br/>Yuto: The fact that you immediately went to Yuya upon being asked about being gay--<br/>Yugo: Yuya is bright red.<br/>✨Sylvio✨: It was a joke, Yuya, I'm sorry--<br/>Yuya 😁: Oh! I'm fine! No need to worry!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>